Til Death Do Us Part
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: Gerald has a new best friend and Arnold is green with envy. Will his jealousy lead him to do the unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Arnold looked blankly into the storm thru his bedrewm window on the sealing.

"Why did he leev me?" arnold thought to him self. "What is so great about Eugeane he is uglle compared to me"

The lighning bults like the feeling in Arnolds heart he was heartboaken. A lonely sole lost in a dark spiriling abyss of mizzury. He was nuthing witouhgt love.

The next day PS 118 Arnold was at school.

"Arnold did u do your home-work?"asked Mr. Simonds

"No I forgot." Said Arnold

Arnold forgot about the assinemint because was so heartboaken, all he cood think about was his lost love.

Mr. Simmons standing over Arnold slams his fist on teh desk in frunt of Arnold as Arnold jump with surprise and said "Don't let it happin again!"

"Yes sir." Say Arnold looking up at the angree teachur.  
>Mr. Simmons walked away and Arnold could here Eugene and Gerald whispering but didn't want to look. He just looked down at the desk and pretended not to care. But he actually did care, he cared so much anger that Gerald could have a new bestie.<p>

Mr. Simmons finished collecting the HW and stood in fornt of the class. He was like "Ok everyone it's time to start class! That means be quiet! That means you Gerald and Eugene!" and Gerald and Eugene stopped whispering. Arnold's anger grew even more as he clinched his fists but still trying to seem like he don't care that mauch.

Today's lecture is about Lewis and Clark. They were best buddies and they went on a kawaii adventure. There was this bitch that tried to break up their friendship named Sackajeweeuh. But she coulnt because their luv was too strong!

Author's Note: It's coming along swimmingly!


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and time for resess. All the kids got up exsidedly except Arnold cuz he hated his life.

"Hey!" yelled Mr. Simmonds as he slamming the ruler to desk. I dissmiss u, not the bell dismmisses u! You're dissmissed."

All the kids ran outside and Arnold walks slowly behind. Arnold sat on a swing but didn't swing, he just watch Eugene & Gerald playing kick ball. Curly was the ball monitor he sure loves balls lolXDDD.

The kids were playing kick ball were having so much fun. Gerald kicked a home run and every one hugs him and laughing.

Helga wasnt playing kickball either becuz she was spying on Arnold. She took out her locket and looked at it.

She was like, "Arnold, my luv. Y R U so sad and depressed? I you had me in ur life you would have a perfict life!"

Suddeny she heard breathing behind her. It was Brainy! She punched him in the face and it hurt so bad. Brainy lay on the ground helpless as Helga step on him as she walked away.

That night when Brainy went home he opened his closset and then he had a shrine too! It was of Helga! He wrote a poem it went like this:

_Helga_

_Why Don't you like me?_

_I all the time try to win you over._

_You are my luck 4 leafe clover._

_Your hair like a ray of_ yellow sun.

_Helga my love, you are the 1._

Why didnt she love him? This is what he wondered every day.

Meanwhile Helga was a her shrine. She held lockette to her heart and and said, "Arnold my love. Why are you not in love with me?" She maybe go to Hell for worhsiping false idols but oh well she didn't care because her love was too strong.

Mariam yelled from acrooss the house, "Helga, dinner's ready!" so helga said bi to her shrine of Arnold and went down-stairs.

At Arnold's house it was dinner tyme their too. All the boarders at the boarding house were at the table yelling and fighting and talking and Arnold looking angry was just sitting there. Oscar was like, "Hey Arnold, why you looking so sad? By dee way, tell ur grandpa dee rints going to be a little late, heh heh heh." But Arold didn't want to talk to Oscar so he got up table and walked to hiz room.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold went in his room and then he opend his clsset. Arnold had a shrine too! It was of Gerald!

"Gerald, my love." Arnold said to the shrine. "Why have you left me for anuther?"

Arnold took his locket with a picture of Gerald in it out of his pocket and looked at it and a tear rolled down his face. Then he filled with rage and threw the locket the shrine, the shrine broke when hit floor. Arnold yelled started beating up the statue of Gerald.

"I'll show you!" yelled Arnold "I'lllll showwww youuuu!"

Phil eneterd the room. He was like "Hey Arnold, are you ok, short man?"

But Arnold couldn't hear him over the sound of himself beating up the shrine. It was beat up so bad it looked like a pile of garbidge on the floor.

Phil walked over the the closset and saw Arnold and he was like"Arnold! Stop!"

And Arnold was like "Grandpa! What are you doing here?"

And Phil was like, "I hear loud noises and yelling, I thought there might be a buglur in here or you were hurt."

And Arnold was like "I don't care wat you thought, you sceneile old fool! It not ok to bardge in my room!"

And Phil was like "I sorry, Arnold! I soo sorry!"

Arnold pushed his Grandpa in to the closet and locked the door.

"Arnold! Hey, Arnold! What are you doing!"

But Arnold ignored his cries. He was tired of being all nice the time and now he gunna do what HE want!

Arnold left the rroom slamming door. He marched downstairs and saw his grandma in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

"Hey, Arnold, I just doing dishes like a ninja!" she said.

Arnold said nothing as a apen a droor and took a knife. Then he turnded arond to leave.

Pooky was all, "Where ya goin?"

And Arnold was all "Out."

And the Pooky was like "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will..." Arnold thought.

Pooky dropped a glass and it shattered.

She was all "Arnold could you get taht."

He picked up the shards of glass and threw it in her face!

"Why, Arnold? Why?"she sscreemed as the blood ran down her face.

"Because your a total bitch." Said Arnold casually walking front door.


	4. Chapter 4

As Arnold lef the boardinghouse holding the knife he started walking down the sidewalk. He herd Monkey Man yelling in the distance. Arnold could not be stopped by any one even Monkey Man who he thought he was a ideot. Arnold walked by Phoebe's apartmint bulding and she was practising hop-skotch out front.

"Hey Arnold! Wana play hop-skotch with me?" asked Phoebe.

"No" said Arnold.

"Why not" asked Phoebe

And then he stuck his knife into her stomach and pushed it in as the bleed poor down. She started gasping desperately as took her last breath. Arnold pulled out the blade and wiped it on her sweater.

"That's why." Said Arnold.

Arnold contunued walking and he's walking past Greene Meats. Harold walks out of the store with a ham under shirt and then Mr. Greene noticed and he was like all "Harold, get back heer!" and then he chased Harold and Harold is running away. Nobody even noticed Arnold with the knife.

"Idiots!" Arnold said under his breath.

All of the suddin Arnold he heard a loud crash in teh dark alley. He looked back and raising his knife.

"Hey!" he shouted "Who's their?"

Helga just froze, she thot if she would be still he might not see her in teh darkness. But she was wrong.

"Helga! Have you ben following me?" said Arnold

"No! This must be another one of those time where we accidently run into eachotother! Oops!" said Helga

"No!" said Arnold, "You have ben following me all this time, heven't you? Don't answer! I already know you have!"

And Helga said "But...but..."

And Arnold said "How long have you been following me? Haw much did you see?"

And Helga said "Everything..."

That's when Arnold plunged his knife into Helga's chest thru her heart. He put his foot on her dead body and pulled out his knife. The blood dripped down from the knife and fell onto her pink dress.

"That's why." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold kept walking and soon he was there, Eugene's house(it's actually and apartment.) He looked up at the building. Lightning flashed through the sky.

"And now..." said Arnold, "it's time to die."

He walked in the front door and the doorman was like "Hey! Where do you think you're going, kid?"

Arnold wielded the knife and the ugly doorman cowered in fear. He was all "You can go, please don't hurt me!"

Arnold spared him and he got on the elevator. He went up to Eugene's apartment knocked the door.

"Who is it?" said Eugene.

"Your worst funking nightmare..." mumbled Arnold.

"What? I didn't heer you." Said Eugene

Eugene opened the door and saw Arnold standing with knife there.

Eugene was like "Hey Arnold! What are you doing here with that knife?"

Arnold said nothing in responding as he pushed Eugene down and entered the apartment locking the door behind. He wielded the knife at Eugene.

"Put up your hands and don't moove!" said Arnold

"What? Why?" said Eugene

"Do it!" said Arnold

Eugene put his hands up in surrender. Arnold put the knife to his throat.

"Now, say I'm great and I'm better than you" said Arnold

"Arnold is s-so great. H-he's better than m-me..." said Eugene.

"Now admit you stole my man." Said Arnold.

"Is that what this about?" said Eugene

Sudenly Gerald came out of the closet! He had been hiding in there the whole time.

Gerald was like "No! Don't kill him!"

And Arnold was like "Why?"

And Gerald was like because I love him!"

And then Arnold was so mad he jabbed the knife into Eugene's neck. The blood spurted across the room and it got on Arnold's face.

"How dare you!" said Arnold kicking Eugene in the stomach.

And Eugene said "I'm ok." with his dying breath.

Arnold looked at Gerald and said "You! You betrayed me!"

"No! No!" said Gerald

He backed Gerald in the corner and held the knife to his heart. He stabbed him the heart and said "Now... We're even."


End file.
